


Don't You Cry No More (please do)

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Crying Dean Winchester, Dacryphilia, Dom Drop, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Slapping, Tears, Tears as a kink, at the end I swear, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Cas needs to let out some steam. Luckily Dean is there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Don't You Cry No More (please do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 11 of Kinktober: **Dacryphilia** , feet, or shotgunning.
> 
> Ah, this was fun to write lol. Who doesn't love a crying Dean? 
> 
> If you wanna slap someone (the kinky way) be mindful and practice a lot on butts first. Communication is the key. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. =D Love you guys! I cackled as I wrote that title. xD

“Did you get the organic potatoes?” Cas asks as he turns the apple around, looking for blemishes. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Cas. Don't worry about it.”

Cas puts the paper bag in the cart. “That's the problem, people not worrying about it. But the blame is on corporations first. Many people can't afford even the regular apples. Corn syrup,” Cas snorts in disgust. “It's bad for the bees too”

“You can't save everyone, Cas. You save people for a living, that's good enough.”

Cas grabs some cucumbers. “I wish I'd save the bees too. They're important.”

Dean nods and grabs Cas' hand. “You're important too.”

“Don't worry about me, Dean.” Cas strokes Dean's hand. “I have ways of blowing off steam.”

Dean sighs. “Connect four doesn't count.”

Cas lets of Dean's hand and walks up to a shelf. He says it casually as he grabs Dean's favorite brand of coffee. “I was talking about you.”

A chill goes through Dean and his pulse quickens in sudden excitement. His answer comes out as a mere whisper. “I see.”

Cas looks back at Dean and smiles.

Dean sinks down on his knees and lowers his head. 

They always start out like this and they recenter like this. Dean's beautiful like this but Cas is not here just to admire Dean's body and willing submission. 

He splays his fingers in Dean's hair and rubs his scalp. Dean sighs and gives in to it. He's learned to be present during these exchanges, even though Cas knows that his mind can't keep coming back to what he's about to receive.

He pulls hard on Dean's hair. 

Dean yelps.

“Eyes on me, pet.”

Dean looks up at Cas, and the sight is breathtaking. His hair is slightly disheveled and his breathing comes heavier already. Freckles dust his face and the anticipation of what's to come makes them even more beautiful in Cas' eyes.

Cas looks down at Dean's cock, all eager and hard. He keeps his hand in Dean's hair as he yanks his head back. “Look at you. We haven't even started and you're already hard. Such a greedy, little pet.”

Cas is not hard yet, but soon. He's patient.

Dean's cock twitches at Cas' words. “Sorry, sir.”

Cas' lets go of Dean's hair and sinks down to Dean's level. He grabs Dean by the chin and strokes a thumb over his soft lips. 

Dean sighs but keeps still. 

“Hands behind your back.” 

Dean complies, even straightens his posture. 

Cas just nods and thinks of those pretty lips all wet. “Open your mouth.”

Dean opens up and Cas shoves two fingers inside without warning. “No teeth.”

He presses down on Dean's tongue and inches his fingers down deep. 

Dean gags but doesn't move away. Cas retracts his fingers and shoves them back in just when Dean takes a breath. He keeps them there, looking at Dean's eyes. 

He can feel how Dean tries to swallow around his fingers and hand, how he works to move away from the intrusion. “Oh, no you don't.”

Cas takes his other hand and keeps Dean's head still. Dean gags again around his fingers and his eyes turn watery. 

Blood rushes to Cas' dick and he gets hard in an instant. He keeps them there a few seconds more before pulling away. 

Dean coughs as he breathes in gulps of air. 

Cas grabs him by the throat, not hard but enough for Dean to get the message. “Keep still. It was just two fingers.”

Dean stills, although Cas notices his heaving chest. He reaches down and takes Dean's cock in hand. It's warm and hard and pulsating. He strokes it a few times.

Dean whimpers as Cas rubs a thumb over his head and Cas grins as he sees his thigh muscles play. “I bet you're eager to hump my hand, aren't you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas could indulge Dean, he does love puppy play, but it hadn't been brought up for discussion. Tonight Dean's pleasure will come from serving him. The puppy play has to wait until another time. “Look at me.”

Dean blinks and looks up at Cas.

Cas sighs. He loves that about Dean. He's so eager to obey and his submission is beautiful. His eyes are wet but no tears. He strokes a gentle thumb under Dean's eye, marvels at the soft skin there. “You're good?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean nods as if to emphasize his point. 

Cas gets up and runs his hands through Dean's hair. He knows Dean likes that and he likes to give it to him. Dean sighs deeply and relaxes into the touch again. He probably hopes this will prolong the inevitable. It won't.

He lets his hand fall.

Dean keeps his gaze at Cas. Good.

Dean's freckles are like a multitude of stars, each one demanding sole center of attention but it's his hazel eyes that are the true stars. Like black holes, they pull Cas in and refuse to let go until Cas gets lost in them. 

Cas narrows his eyes. He notices how Dean goes rigid. He waits a few more seconds. 

He slaps Dean across the cheek, not hard but fast. 

Dean lets out a shocked gasp, his eyes wide. 

Cas pauses and looks at him, breathing calmly. He smiles and slaps him again, on the same cheek. 

Dean expels air through his nose and grunts. His cheek is red now. 

A soft sigh escapes Cas. So very soon. Dean's eyes are on the verge of tears, shining and wonderful.

Cas slaps his check again.

Dean lets out a sob and that is all it takes. Blood ruses down and centers in Cas' groin. His cock turns hard instantly and he slaps Dean two more times in hard succession. 

Cas moans out his pleasure and strokes his cock that's turned hard in two seconds flat. 

Finally, Dean spills his tears. They're fat and roll down his cheeks. He sobs again, and Cas breathes heavily as a tear gets stuck on Dean's lip. 

Cas bends down and kisses it away as he tastes the salt of Dean's tear. His cock twitches in pleasure. 

“Are you done now?”

Dean shakes his head and Cas groans.

He slaps Dean one more time. His blood roars in his head, but it's not enough to drown out the sweet sounds of Dean's sobs.

“Look at me, Dean.” He slaps him again. 

And again. 

And again.

Dean bends his head down, and Cas is not sure if it's to hide from the humiliation or to cover up his tears.“Look at me.”

Cas slaps him again.

And again.

“You're so gorgeous like this, Dean.”

Dean sobs, a deep hulking sound that goes straight to Cas' dick. Dean's tears spill forth, creating a path down his cheeks.

Cas strokes his cock as Dean continues to cry. 

The sound of Dean's distress, the deep sobs, and his tears are too much and not enough. 

Cas cumes with a harsh grunt, all over Dean's face. He continues to stroke his cock slowly after and wipes off the last sticky cum on Dean's cheek. 

He reaches down and grabs Dean's cock which is still hard and needy. Cas strokes it, teasing the head until Dean's breath quickens and his hips quiver from the effort of standing still. “You want to fuck my hand? It's okay, pet, you can move.”

Dean thrusts in Cas' hand. He moans, with dried-up tears on his face and red cheeks until he spills.

Cas drapes a blanket over Dean as they lie in bed and wipes his tears away with a tissue. He kneels down next to Dean. “You did so well.” He kisses Dean on the forehead. 

Dean sighs softly and closes his eyes. “Thank you, Sir.”

“No, thank you. For giving me this.” Cas kisses him again, softly on the forehead. Drink some more water, eat your snack, and I'll apply the cream to your skin.”

They stay like that for a while, waiting for the cream to do it's thing. Cas grabs Dean and pulls him in close. “What was the hardest?”

Dean exhales. “The slaps, hands down.”

Cas tries not to smile. Always with the puns. “I know.”

“What did you like the most?”

Dean chuckles. “The slaps. Yes, I hate it but I also like it. I like how it makes me feel. And I like it because I know you like it, if that makes sense.”

“It does make sense.” Cas kisses Dean's lips, soft and gentle. “Mm, I found it's the quickest way to get you where I want you.”

Dean snorts. “A sobbing, snotty mess.” He takes a few drinks from his water and put it back on the bedside table.

Cas strokes Dean's arm. “That is hot, yes, but your tears. Nothing can compare to your tears.”

“You keep telling me.” He nuzzles close to Cas. “I love you.”

They hug each other and stay like that in comfortable silence before Cas breaks it with a sigh. “It's weird that you do.”

“Do what?”

“Love me.” Cas feels how Dean stiffens underneath him. He moves away as Dean rolls over to make room.

Dean's voice is harsh. “Stop.” It turns pleading. “Cas...”

“I get off on your tears. I cause you pain, specifically to get those tears.”

Dean grabs Cas' hand and kisses it. “You do that yes. And while I don't understand that fully – hell, I don't understand most of my kinks fully – we are what we are. And I know that you love me. You eat Winchester Surprise although it's not your favorite.”

“That's no one's favorite. Apologies to late Mary Winchester.”

“Asshole. You push me to be better, even when I'm stubborn as hell.”

Cas chuckles at that. 

“You're smart as hell, just a tad more than me but not by much. You're hot as fuck and you're adorable when you go on a rant about your bees – “

“ – It's not a rant. Bees are important for the whole world's ecosystem.”

“And you're important to me, and I love you, Cas. Trust that. I know what's real. We are.”

Cas sighs. “Enough with the buttering up or I'll have to spank you.”

Dean chuckles. “Tomorrow.”

“You're insufferable.”

“Hey, you married insufferable.”

Cas scoffs as he trails patterns down Dean's arm. “I want a refund.” He hugs Dean. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Sir.”

Cas grins. “Let's cuddle some more and then you need to take a shower, you're disgusting.”

“Yeah, have some dude's cum on my face. Yuck.”

Cas grabs another blanket and places it over them. “I think we need to explore gags more.” 

Dean just laughs out loud.


End file.
